Luck of the Draw
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough Aht Urhgan Whitegate >> Ferry - Nashmau/Al Zahbi. *Talk to Ratihb (J-12) in Aht Urhgan Whitegate for a cutscene. ** NOTE: This cutscene must deal with Corsair quest... not The Die Is Cast quest that deals with throwing dice. *Talk to Mafwahb (L-9) by the Imperial Whitegate for another cutscene. * Go to Port Ephramad (I-5/6) and take the Ferry to Nashmau. Nashmau >> Caedarva Mire >> Arrapago Reef: * Once in Nashmau, take the north exit into Caedarva Mire. * Caedarva Mire: Travel to to the tunnel at (I-6) and zone into Arrapago Reef. ** Recommend use of Sneak spells/items for the undead & treants and Invisible spells/items for Lamia. Use caution around imps as they have True Sight. Saplings, birds, and leeches do not aggro. ** NOTE: You will need a Lamian Fang Key to open an Irongate inside Arrapago Reef. You may farm this key either in Caedarva Mire or Arrapago Reef. ***Reserve Draugar drop the key, as do the Lamia mobs. (Lamia have BRD/SMN/BLU/??? jobs, detect on sight (other mobs in zone detect by sound/low hp). *** The Lamian Fang Key can also be found by looking for a ??? near the Doomed type mobs in the Caedarva Mire (I-9). *** Unconfirmed: Thief may be able to pick the locks on the Iron Gate. * Arrapago Reef: Once inside, travel north in the tunnel until you reach the open area (I-10). You will see two ships (H-10). The first is for the Puppetmaster ??? quest; you want to travel to the second ship. ** Recommend use of Sneak & Invisible spells/items. * Walk across the first ship, across the plank and down the eastern shore. Travel Northeast to a cave and the Irongate (J-10 Lamian Fang Key required). * Once you go through the first gate, hug the left wall and you will find another gate guarded by a ghost (I-9). This time Lamia Fang Key IS NOT required to open this gate, just drop Invisible and open it. * Once past the gate, the Corsair ??? is ahead on a ship (H-10). ** Use Sneak spell/item because, Drauger mobs are on the ship. ** >>Caution!<< There is a Lamia on the ship. Detects by sight. Stay as close to the entryway as possible, but near enough to trigger the ??? for cutscene. Nashmau >> Caedarva Mire >> Talacca Cove: * Return to Nashmau and take the western exit into Caedarva Mire. ** Recommend use of Sneak spells/items for the undead & treants and Invisible spells/items for Lamia. Use caution around imps as they have True Sight. Saplings, birds, and leeches do not aggro. * Caedarva Mire: Travel to (E-9) and zone into Talacca Cove. ** NOTE: You must pass through some ruins (E-10) to reach the zone. >>Caution!<< There are Imps (True Sight) in the ruins. * Talacca Cove: Once inside, travel along the left shore until you find a ??? (Located on a big rock outside a tunnel.) ** NOTE: There are no mobs in Talacca Cove. ** Check the ??? for a cutscene. Afterwards, you will recieve a key item: Forgotten Hexagun. * Travel West from the ??? into the adjacent tunnel ** Check the Rock Slab for the final cutscene. (Ensure you have at least one free inventory slot.) ** After cutscene you receive a Corsair Die. Congratulations! you can now become a Corsair ** NOTE: If you did not receive Corsair Die, free up one inventory slot and check the Rock Slab again. Aht Urhgan Whitegate: * Optional: Go back to Ratihb for final cutscene. ---- Game Description Client: Ratihb (Shararat Teahouse, Aht Urhgan Whitegate) Summary: :Ratihb wants you to check on his son Wasuhd, who has gone in search of his older brother.